


Welcome to the OmegaVerse!

by Hikari_Daku



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Daku/pseuds/Hikari_Daku
Summary: Welcome to the OmegaVerse!I post every Sunday and Saturday with a fact and word of life! I do not own the creation of Omegaverse, or Alpha, Beta and Omegas. I just like the thing :/. Anyone wanna join in on the chat? I have a link! Go onto the Omegaverse!
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to the OmegaVerse!

Day One: 

Xani: Hi :3

Kari: Hi~! No one is here yet on this beautiful Christmas day TwT

Xani: But we have each other. 

Kari: of course love  
:3

Xani: this nickname though...

Kari: REMEBER! It has to be a name, not a letter!

Xani: I knoowwww >:/

Kari: imma sleep. Merry Christmas love

Xani: goodbye, my beloved alpha 

Kari: goodnight, my beautiful omega.

\------

Link to the chat:  
https://hangouts.google.com/group/7JhcCBU1JpPnPWj98


End file.
